Not Just Undercover Lovers
by Snarling-Stilinski
Summary: AU where Stiles and Derek work in the office of the FBI. "No intimate relations with a co-worker" is one of the rules that comes with the consequence of loosing your job. The rule that Stiles and Derek together broke. They think they'll be safe until the discover Erica, the jealous receptionist, knows thier secret, and to get Derek for herself she may just cross the line and tell.


The Federal Bureau of Investigation was usually pretty lively. Bustling agents began filling into office in the early morning, some would use up an hour or so to organize their spaces and chat with their co-workers before the sun was fully awakened and their work would actually begin, and others, began their hard work as soon as the arrived. But me, I'm not much of a morning person. I arrive late to work nearly everyday. I'm typically generously excused due to the great work I preform daily. That's what Boss says anyways.

It was a Tuesday morning and I entered the building as the agents began to get started on their work. Women in nice suits and blazers neatly stacked papers and clipped them together before returning them cleanly onto their desks. Few men in clean shirts talked in the corner of the room holding warm cups of coffee and speaking of ex girlfriends versus their new ones. Grinning and feeling foolish when they'd say, "She's the one, I know it."

I walked my way through the office with one hand gripping the messengers bag draped over my shoulder as the other swayed beside my thigh. I offered a warm smile to my co-workers and received many, "Good morning!" Responses in return. My desk was a mess as I had left it. I always left it a mess, but that's how I worked. My area was always unappealing to the outside eye, but I found it to be nice enough. At least I was organized.

I pulled my bag from my shoulder and set it in my chair, glancing up to find my co-worker Erica Reyes walking my direction. She wore red heels that were too tall for this field of work and a short black skirt matching the black blazer that was pulled tightly around her chest. Her face was pulled into a unhappy look, almost as if she were pouting or disgusted. The clicks of her heels grew louder as she neared me and stopped in front of my desk with pursed sour lips and narrowed eyes.

"Good morning, Erica." I grinned while ignoring her death glare.

"Stiles," she forced herself to greet back. Her slight attempt at sounding friendly failed big time. She used a hand to pull her long blonde curls to one side of her neck to be set on her shoulder. "Boss would like to see you." A poor half smile pulled at the corner of her lips before she swung away and left without another word.

I can't recall where we went wrong. When I was first hired, Erica was the first person I spoke to. She used to be friendly and warm towards me, even exchange jokes and gossip a little bit about the other agents. One day she just turned bitter towards me. I was confused and a little hurt, but I like to pretend nothing's changed between us, I usually just ignore her.

I left my bag in my seat and made my way to boss's office. I kept my demeanor cool, most times that I was called into the office, it was for positive things, I rarely got in trouble here.

"Boss?" I asked to be invited in when I neared the door.

He looked up from his morning paper and grinned, "Stilinski! Come on in."

Mr. Deaton was the boss' name. Rarely was he address by that. Everyone in office just calls him boss. Some use it teasingly while the others mean it respectfully. At times the agents even forget his real name.

"Erica said you'd like to see me?" I questioned and rubbed my palms together.

"Yes, just for a favor," boss spoke. His voice was always pleased when speaking to me. I wasn't sure what I did to look so good in his eyes, but whatever it was, it was done right.

"Take this to Mr. Hale please," a tan folder stuffed with papers was clenched in his hand as he held it out for me, "tell him to put it in the victims file, would you?"

I complied with a grin, taking the folder, "Sure thing, boss."

Derek Hale. He's one of the co-workers I would say I'm, "close to." In more ways than one. Aside from Erica, Derek was one of the first people to speak up and say hello to me, to welcome into the office family. I can still remember my first day on the job. After being shown my work station I was introduced to Mr. Hale. I remember when my jaw actually dropped from the sight of my new co-worker. Not too much though, just enough to part my lips with fascination. Derek had the most handsome face I've ever seen. His jaw was angled and squared, giving his face a sharp look, complementing his dark stubble. His hair was black and nicely styled, spiked upward just slightly and swooping all over the place in untamed bits. But his eyes are what hooked me. The most beautiful mixture of green and blue I could ever imagine.

A few weeks after my arrival, I decided to make it known to Derek that I thought about him a lot. Sometimes too much. I still remember speaking to him in the parking lot after work, I was sweating and blushing and was just a mess with my appearance and my words. My heart had nearly stopped when he didn't answer after the confession. I mean, I took a giant risk then! I never knew if Derek was into men or not, I just needed the pressure off of my chest. I can still clearly remember him staring with a blank look before laughing awkwardly and admitting, "I think about you far too much too." Grabbing my hand in his own and squeezing gently.

A few days after that we ran into each other in a coffee shop. A total coffee shop AU moment. We had gotten a table and sat together talking for hours. Telling jokes, laughing, sharing childhood memories and discussing our work. Before Derek had to leave, he pressed an awkward first kiss onto my lips and left in silence. My head was spinning with delight.

A few more times after that we've seen each other out of work. We were both sure to be in private places, such as my apartment, a small diner out of town or hiding in the back of the library. We couldn't risk being seen by another co-worker. "No intimate relations with a co-worker" was one of the main rules in office, and it was strictly enforced. If we were to be seen we would loose our jobs in a moments time.

"Knock knock," I chirped while tapping my knuckles against the wooden frame of the door, waiting to be invited inside.

Derek looked up from his desk and fixed his eyes on the mine. "Hey you," he grinned softly, showing his white teeth and fantastic naturally long canines. The wall behind Derek's desk was lined with windows with the blinds drawn. The morning sun peeped through the cracks, bringing a lively feel to the room.

I swaggered inside, "Boss asked me to get these to you, they be-"

"Derek!" A voice happily called from the door, cutting my sentence off rudely. It was Erica. She bounced in her high heels happily until she noticed me. She stopped in her tracks and muttered, "Oh," as if she were the one interrupted.

Erica pierced a dirty glare toward my direction and in response I gave a slightly irritated posture and face, trying to let her know I don't feel like dealing with her attitude at the moment. Derek caught the tension in the room and chimed in to stop it, "Is there something you need, Erica?" He stood from his seat and outstretched his arm to me to grab the folder.

Erica tore her eyes away from mine and turned her body to Derek, shifting her weight to dramatically prop up a hip, "I just brought you a coffee," she excitedly said, "black, like you like it." She gave me a side glance.

"Thank you, Erica," Derek said in a warm voice and watched as she set the cup onto his desk and left the room with a lively walk towards the door and another mean smirk to me.

I waited until Derek looked back at me to finish my sentence, "It belongs in the victims file." I watched Derek pace to the filing cabinet and fumble inside with long fingers. With Derek facing the opposite way, I let my eyes slowly trace down the back of his neck, around the wide blades of his shoulders that were covered by a black button down shirt, down to the place where his torso curved deliciously inward, and finally a long lingering look on his rear. Nice. Derek placed the folder in its proper spot and turned to face me again. I quickly snapped my focus away from his body and rather focused on the words he began saying.

"Thanks for dropping it by," Derek's voice was so delicate, I couldn't help but to be attracted to it. I wanted to listen to him talk forever.

"No problem," I looked to his eyes. They looked warm, inviting and wanting. we stared at each other for a long moment before Derek broke away, looking down at his warm cup of coffee delivered by Erica.

I turned my head and awkwardly licked my lips giving a quick grin before making a step for the door, leaving Derek to get back to his work.

I spent the remainder of my day hard at work. I sat quietly at my desk studying opened case files, knowing that every bit of information I could get my hands on would prove to be crucial. After reading and studying and memorizing as many of the case files that I had on hand I began my paperwork.

Hours later I set my pen down on my paper-covered desk and stretched my hands above my head letting out a yawn. Several agents had already packed up their belongings and left for home, but as usual, I was one of the last to leave. I figure it's a good reason for Boss to let me arrive late, it'll balance out my time in the office. Besides it works out nicely considering I'm no morning person, I'd much rather stay up late into the night and sleep in for hours. I began to pack up my notes and returned the case files to their rightful spot. Returning to my desk I flicked the switch on the small lamp with one hand and grabbed my bag with the other, draping it over my shoulder before heading out of the building with a quick goodbye to my remaining co-workers.

I opened the door to my apartment and placed a palm on the wall to feel for the light switch. It took me a moment or so, but eventually I got it.

It'd only been a few months since I've moved in and I haven't had the time to memorize the exact placements of things. Like that bump in the floor that I almost trip over on the way to bathroom, or that edge of the couch that seems to stick out too far like its there only to try to trip me when I mindlessly walk. I still needed time to learn the tricks and secrets of the place too, like that drawer in the kitchen that won't seem to open unless I hit the one beside it first. It took me a long time to figure that one out. Although it was taking a while to adjust it was still home.

I shut the door behind myself as I stepped inside and tossed my bag to the couch. The apartment was very quiet, and that's one thing I was having a rough time with. I've never lived alone before and I don't really like it much. I used to live with my mom and dad, and then when my mother passed away there was only my father and myself. It was more lonely without my mom of course, but I still wasn't alone. From there came college where I lived with my roommate and best friend, Scott, who after college raised the idea of sharing an apartment for a while, which is what happened. I liked having someone with me for the most part, there was always someone to talk to or to order a pizza with. Now I faced silence and the sound of my own chewing.

After a quick warm shower, I heated up some left over pizza from the fridge and sat in front of the TV to play Call of Duty, my closest friend in this apartment.

I felt more alone tonight than I have in a long time. I would invite Scott over, but he was currently on vacation with his new girlfriend, Allison. I'd think about asking Erica to hang out but her recent attitude made me think twice. Besides, she's probably not into shooting zombies until one in the morning anyways. The thought of asking Derek over poked into my mind, and it wasn't the first time I've considered it. For a few days I guess I've wanted Derek's company, I just haven't found the proper way to ask him over without sounding creepy and scarring him off.

For the next hour I tried wrestling with my boredom. Well, more so wrestled with my want to be with good company. Again my brain suggested, "invite Derek!" and before I had time to tell myself no, I grabbed my phone and texted him.

-_I found something of yours in my bag, you're welcome to come over if you'd like to get it_.-

I set my phone on the coffee table in front of me, swallowing nervously. I shouldn't have sent that. Oh my god, he'll think I'm insane for texting him this late. I looked to the clock. Okay, eight forty may not be that late, but still. Besides, the text wasn't fully the truth, I didn't have anything of his. Picking up the controller I resumed playing my game. I couldn't really bring myself to focus on much other than my phone and the text message that it'd hopefully soon receive. I began tapping my foot impatiently on the ground, it's been a few minutes already and Derek hasn't answered. I tossed a glance to my phone. Then another, and again another. This is insane, I shouldn't feel anxious. 'Just play your game', I told myself silently as I rapidly pressed buttons on my controller. After a short moment, one that seemed to take forever, my cell vibrated and rattled the table, causing me to drop my controller to the floor and leap after the phone. I anxiously read the text from Derek, which read _'Sure thing. I'll be right over.'_

I dropped my phone on the couch cushion beside me and put my hands on my face, "Oh my god," I mumbled from behind my fingers. My stomach suddenly felt uneasy as the fluttering butterflies took flight. I felt my cheeks grow warm, the blood was rushing its way through my veins like mad with the increase on my heart rate. Oh god, I felt so nervous. I wasn't even sure why, really. I mean, I've already kissed the man before and he's been over the apartment, although only for a moment to walk me home from the library, I just had an odd feeling this time. I slid my fingers down to my lap and looked up to the TV screen, "Holy fuck!" A scared shout came from my throat when a zombie ruining towards the screen caught me off guard.

Quick repetitive knocks vibrated through the front door. I tried to shake off the feeling I had. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, maybe it was a good feeling. Too good. I took a deep breath and tried to cool my demeanor. I doubted that sweating, babbling and blushing was the best way to greet a guest. I walked to the door and placed a slightly shaking hand on the knob, hesitating a brief moment before pulling the door open to reveal a handsomely casually dressed Derek Hale.

Derek wore a tight black t-shirt that hugged his body closely, making his muscles' large size easily noticeable. Not fair. His hair was slightly damp from a previous shower and quickly combed into place with a few strands fallen over to rest against his forehead. A smile appeared on his face once I had opened the door, "Hey, Stiles," that voice brought my mind to explode into ecstatic sparks.

"Derek, hi!" I greeted, moving to the side to allow him inside.

He walked past me, leaving behind the lingering scent of his cologne. He smelled great. "You said you have something of mine?"

Oh crap. I guess I'd never really thought about that. I just wanted Derek over, and saying, "I have something of yours" sounds a whole better than, "I'm lonely, lets cuddle."

I looked around for something of Derek's even though I knew I had nothing. "Yeah, uh," I stammered and tried my best to think on my feet. I grabbed my bag from the couch and dug my hand inside, pulling out a blue ball-point pen, "here you go." I gave an awkward smile.

Derek snorted a humored laugh, showing his adorable pointed teeth, "Stiles," he began while still chuckling, "that's your pen."

I looked at the pen gripped between my fingers, "Well," I raised my tone a pitch, "would you look at that, it is," I then lowered my voice to a pathetic whisper, "my pen." I tossed the pen to the couch, "Look, would you believe me if I told you this was my pathetic attempt to get you over?" There was no point in beating around the bush now, my plan failed. Plan B, be honest and to the point, and hope he won't get scared off.

Derek still had a large grin plastered to his face, "Well, albeit pathetic, it worked."

I grinned back, proud that the whole plan didn't burn down in flames. At least not yet. But at least he was over.

"Was there a special reason that you asked me over?" He asked. Oh boy, he knew I was up to something.

I shrugged, "No, not really. I was just, 'ya know, playing video games and-"

Derek finished for me, "Needed competition." I'm glad he added that. I still couldn't figure out how to say I just wanted to be near him. "What're you playing?" He lowered himself to the couch and looked to screen, "Alright," He happily said, pleased with the game. I moved to sit beside him on the couch, opening up the drawer under the coffee table to fish out a second game controller, "Zombies, I'll cream you at this!" He grabbed the controller as I handed it to him. Yeah, I wish he would cream me.

He was right, he was great competition. He's a really good gamer, something I'd never expect from him. The game was over and I offered him something to drink, standing and moving to the kitchen. I'd gotten us both a glass of water and returned to the couch, where Derek comfortably sat slouched into the cushion.

"How's work been?" I asked, breaking the silence that rang throughout the room.

Derek sipped at his drink, "It's been alright. Now that we've finally got a lead on that missing child case." He reminded me, "Erica's been... different though." He eyed me, knowing I'd agree and probably hoped I'd know why.

"She has." I concurred, slouching my back against the cushions. "It's weird, she's just been so mean and catty to me, it came out of nowhere! I asked her once whats her deal, but she just turns and stomps away. It's so childish. I give up."

"Any theories?" Derek asked curiously.

I shrugged, "Boss is pretty easy on me. He makes her do a lot sometimes, that's all I could think of."

He hummed an agreement beside me, "I think Ive got a pretty good idea,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think she's jealous of you."

"Jealous?" I asked confused, "why?"

He thought a moment, piecing together his words, "Well, the boss situation for one. And I know she likes me, she makes it well known, but... What if she thought we were seeing each other and gets jealous because you're with me and not her?"

Thought were seeing each other? He's sitting on my couch! Isn't that seeing each other? Kinda. What if I'm blowing everything out of proportion? I swallowed, "We are seeing each other, aren't we, at least in some way?" It was a pretty straight forward question, but a straight forward answer would be nice.

"Yes." He confirmed, "Secretly. Boss would kill us both in an instant if he knew we were seeing each other you know he's strict on that."

I nodded to agree with him. I don't understand why, but to boss, that's a huge "no no" I sat silently a moment, "Well, Erica isn't here." I'll leave him to interpret that how he may, but I hoped we had the same idea.

"Neither is boss," he grinned seductively, sitting to place his own glass on the table beside mine.

He leaned in first, taking a lot of "first move pressure" off of my chest along with my shirt. Our lips met, stealing the breath from my lungs and thoughts of work from my head. I finally had Derek where we could comfortably be, no Erica, no boss and no witnessing eyes. At least I hope not, if any eyes are in my apartment I'd be rather concerned.

Derek had one hand on my bare shoulder and the other on my leg to hold him up as he balanced his body across the middle cushion, warmly invading my side of the couch. I leaned further into him, bringing my hand to the side of his face before tucking it along the nape of his neck.

Our lips moved slowly at first. Sliding along the other's while inhaling the warmth of the quick breaths wrapping around our warmed cheeks. His teeth nipped at my bottom lip. Oh god, please tell me he's a biter.

The hand on my shoulder pulled me in closer, bringing my torso down to the cushions. If we tried moving our faces any closer together without leaving our ends of the couch, we'd just keep pulling each other lower and lower. I pulled my lips away, sucking in a shaky breath of air, which Derek seemed to enjoy, I guess he liked taking my breath away. I crawled to his end of the couch and into his lap, facing towards him. He connected our lips again and this time invited his tongue inside my mouth, meeting mine in a synchronized dance.

I brought my fingers to the rim of his shirt, clutching a handful before tugging it above his head and dropping it to the space on the couch beside me. Derek moved his mouth, trailing his tongue along my jaw line. I gladly turned my neck, giving him more skin to inspect. The butterflies in my stomach went racing, tingling the spot just below my belly button as the tongue lapping at the underside of my jaw lowered itself, now searching my collar bone. Teeth nipped at my skin. The tingle I had felt dropped quickly, now residing in a place even lower. Oh boy.

My hands lightly scratched and grabbed at Derek's shoulder blades. The harder I accidentally scratched, the harder he bit. I could get used to that little game. I pressed my fingernails into his shoulders and he bit mine. The pinching pain turned me on. I wrinkled my nose and sucked in air through my mouth in a sharp gasp.

Derek must have worried that he had hurt me, he pulled his mouth back quickly and looked up into my face with concern drawn across his. I chuckled and smiled to him, placing a hand on the back of his head and pressing his face into my neck, giving him permission to nip again.

I felt Derek shift in his seat multiple times, he kept moving his hips. He was either uncomfortable or needed to his get pants off. Either way I'm taking him to my bedroom. I crawled off of his lap and stood, offering my hand to him to help him from the couch. He accepted my offer and allowed me to guide him towards my room.

Once inside I shut my door with my foot. I'm not sure why, it's not like anyone was there to try to sneak a peak, but it's a great habit to learn when you've become used to inviting a "special friend" over with your roommate in the other room.

I immediately pushed Derek to the bed, crawling on top of him and pressing my lips to his while using my hands to fiddle with the zipper of his jeans. He took my lip into his mouth, practically inhaling it before releasing it again. Man he's good. I pulled down on his pants but they wouldn't come off, not while he was laying on the bed anyways. Thankfully he lifted his hips for me, helping the pants to come to his knees in one swift tug. I pulled them the rest of the way off and tossed them to the floor.

Derek grunted and grabbed my torso in his hands, flipping me over and pushing my back to the mattress before crawling on top of me. Seems he holds the dominant position here. I can handle that. He reached for my pants the same way I had to him, pulling them off in a few tugs.

His hands moved over my body. Firm wanting strokes with his palms against my thighs. My muscles tensed, held firm for so long they began to grow numb, making the feeling between my legs all the more noticeable.

Derek's hand brushed past the bulge in my underwear, making my mind go a bit fuzzy. He pressed his torso down on mine as my lips nipped and sucked at the skin on his neck. I brought my nails to his skin again, this time on his arms. He bit me once. I dug my nails harder into his skin but no bite was returned. I tried again, scratching down from his shoulder to his elbows, still no returned pinching bite. I brought my tongue back into my mouth and sat when he lifted his body from mind and crawled off of me

"Derek?" I asked quietly, "You alright?"

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and nodded, "I'm sorry."

I was confused, we had something great going on and he just abruptly stopped it. I watched him as he stood from the bed and grabbed his pants from the floor, "Did I do something wrong?" I worried aloud.

He slid his pants on, "No, no, you're fine." He grinned to tell me it wasn't my fault. Then his smile faded again, "It's just," he paused, buttoning his pants, "it's too risky, Stiles."

I frowned, "No one is here but us, I promise."

"I know, I know. I just can't risk it. If boss found out I'd loose my job, and you would too. I can't let that happen, I've worked far too hard to let it all go."

I slid from the bed and picked up my pants too, sliding them on one led at a time, "So," I started with my voice shaking just slightly, "this is it then?"

He faced me and sighed, "Please don't think of it like that, Stiles. That's not whats happening, we'll still see each other. Just subtly for a while. Erica is probably already suspicious."

That was true,"It's not fair." I said sternly.

He nodded in agreement, "It isn't."

"He shouldn't threaten our jobs unless a relationship gets in the way. We could handle it." I looked him in the face, "We will handle it."

We both moved to the living room to grab our shirts as I continued my thought, "As much as I like boss, I don't think what he's doing is right. I think I should tell him." I was so frustrated at this point that I dared to stand up to boss. He liked me anyways, I'm sure he wouldn't get too mad.

"Don't even bother, Stiles." Derek told me as he walked to the front door, "We'll figure it all out." He kissed my lips lightly before sliding on his shirt and opening the door. And with a "goodnight"he was gone.

The next day for work I was nearly on time for the first time. A lot of my co-workers teased me jokingly and greeted me warmly. I walked to my desk and found Derek there waiting.

"Hi Derek," I grinned and lifted my bag over my head and placed it in my seat.

"Stiles," he nodded and greeted back, "brought you coffee." He handed the cup over to me.

I took the cup and chuckled, "Pulling an Erica now?" He joined me in laugher.

"Speak of the devil," He murmured, nodding his head.

I followed his gaze to see Erica trotting our way, her blonde waves pulled back into a pony tail with little pieces falling into her face.

Again she ignored me, but I didn't really expect a hello. "Derek!" She grinned, "What're you doing over here?" She looked to my messy desk area and avoided my gaze. Derek didn't answer he hardly had time before she began her next thought, "OH MY GOD!" She nearly screamed, "Is that a hickey!" She threw herself at him trying to look at his neck. He brought up a hand trying to block her and his hickey. Oops.

"Erica!" He firmly said grabbing her shoulders. That was enough to calm her, just his hands over her skin. Ha! I felt like bragging about what his hands have done to me, but I kept quiet, slowly sipping my coffee.

"Erica!" Another voice yelled. The three of us looked up to find boss coming our way.

"Erica, do not scream in my building." He lightly warned her, "mr. Hale, Stilinski," he nodded to us both. He jerked his gaze back to Erica, "Follow me, please."

She obeyed, with a last smile to Derek. As the two left I managed to catch part of boss' words, "You aren't involved with mr. Hale, are you," he sounded angry, maybe it's because it was just Erica. I hoped so. "Because I hope you aren't, you know the-" Then he left my ears range.

I tried to ignore boss' anger, not waiting to think about what would happen to me, or Derek for that matter, if he were to find out that I was personally involved with a co-worker. I turned to Derek and smiled, who grinned warmly in return. I jumped at his neck playfully and tried moving his hands to see his mark, "Let me see it!" He laughed and tried pushing me away, looking to make sure we weren't watched.

I still wonder why boss is always so mad about relationships in the office. Part of me thinks it has something to do with his personal life, but I wasn't about to ask to get some answers.

He's always watching Erica. I'm not even sure how she got hired, she hardly does anything, other than threaten the rules by flirting with Derek. She must be finally getting on his nerves though, he scolds her more often than he ever has, but it doesn't stop her from her flirtatious acts.

Boss heard about the hickey Derek had. Just yesterday he went into Derek's office and began a strict lecture before Derek calmly interrupted to inform boss that it was from his "girl friend" who came over for their happy one year anniversary. That's what he had told me later anyways.

The whole hickey situation freaked boss out for some reason. He began putting up signs around the office with the list of office rules that should be followed. "No intimate relations with your co-workers" was written in bold red font, he must've really gone mad, or thought he'd be funny because Erica's desk had the papers taped to it, along with her chair and her coat, which she didn't find humorous. She stomped to the trash while mumbling that boss "needs to fucking chill."

I went almost a whole week of a freaked out boss, no time with Derek, and no comments or glares from Erica. That all changed when she walked up to my desk and pulled up a chair to sit across from me.

"Hello Stiles." She grinned.

"Hey, Erica." I answered slowly with an unsure voice.

She crossed her legs and leaned back almost dramatically, "Isn't it strange how boss is enforcing his rules so much lately.

I nodded. He's even yelled at a man who tried talking to a woman about the case, thinking they were trying to have an affair. He's gone mad.

She made a huff, "I wonder why, don't you?" She sounded like she was accusing me of something.

"What's with your voice, Erica?" I said, knowing something was up with her higher pitched and stretched out words.

She ignored me, "I just find it odd that poor Derek has been caught with a hickey last week. I know he doesn't have a girl friend as he told boss and he practically only talks to me and you." She shrugged. Her voice was growing very irritating.

"He talks to other people." I ensured her, "He's got more friends here than you do." It was true, most of us in office thought she was a bit too loud or preppy to take seriously at times.

"Everyone loves me, Stiles," she flashed her teeth. I chuckled because she honestly believed it. "I did see you and Derek together the other day, you know." She didn't move her eyes from mine.

I opened my hands as a gesture to suggest she finish her sentence, "Doing what?" I said, seeing us near each other was no proof of any thing.

"Talking to each other, looking at each other with those eyes,"

Great was getting to be ridiculous, "Oh please, we do work in the same office, Erica. We work together, we need to communicate to get the job done."

"Just know," she narrowed her eyes, "if anyone gets to break the rules and put their hands on Derek's stunning body, it'll be me." She stood and left.

I laughed. Little did she know I've already touched his 'stunning' body.

I tried getting back to work but it was pretty hard to focus. I almost felt guilty. I didn't want boss mad, and I knew when it came down to it, it was my fault. I shouldn't feel guilty though, the rules were dumb. Why can't I be with who I want? It made no sense.

I figured maybe I should see how Derek felt about it all. I knocked on the door to his office and let myself without waiting for a response. "Knock knock." I said quietly, seeing him turned away from me looking down into his hands.

He moved to face me, shutting the folder he had in his grip, "Hi." He merely replied.

"How's uh, your neck?" I grinned, hoping he'd laugh. He didn't. He hardly smiled and if anything maybe a small huffing laugh through his nose. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he said lifting his voice a bit, maybe to try to convince me he was fine.

"Is it boss?" I asked carefully.

He set the folder on his desk, rather roughly, "Yeah." He swallowed, "He came questioning me. Again."

I stood quietly waiting to see if he'd finish.

"I can't keep doing this, Stiles. I know you want to be a rebel, break the rules and tell him. I can't. Tell him what you want but leave me out of it."

I was cool until that last sentence. I almost felt like 'yesterday's trash', it didn't feel nice. It hurt. I tried to say something, but a weak, "What?" was all I could manage.

"I've worked so hard for this placement in the field, Stiles, so hard, I'm not letting something like this take it away." He was speaking awfully soft.

"Something like this?" I repeated, "Something like me, right?" I was pretty upset. Maybe I was just blowing things out if proportion, which is very likely.

He shook his head, "Shut the door, please."

I hesitated, I didn't want to, I almost wanted everyone to know I broke a rule, I wasn't afraid to lose my job. I didn't care much at this point. I shut the door roughly with my foot, catching a glimpse of Erica outside the door, but Derek didn't need to know, "Why even start something with me if you knew you wouldn't want to break precious rules?"

"I know, I know, I get what you're saying, you're right, it's not fair." He sat in his chair, "I wasn't thinking." Upon the hurt look on my face he continued, "All I thought about was you, and being with you, I never thought about the consequences,"

A knock hit the door, then another and then multiple quick ones. I opened it up to find Erica standing happily, "Boss would like to see you, Stiles, he's at your desk."

I hope he hadn't heard our conversation, only for Derek's sake. I looked to him, he looked afraid as he stood and moved to the door and followed Erica and myself to my desk.

Boss was standing with his hands on my desk with his back bent as he waited patiently for me. He did look mad, and disappointed. "Stilinski!" I'd never heard him call my name in that tone. I was used to praise from him.

"Boss," I tried to greet him. I stood beside him with Erica and Derek behind me. Erica looked far too happy, and it pissed me off. Derek stood looking like he'd throw up. But he managed to keep a pretty straight face.

"Listen, he tried whispering. I think he was too frazzled and stressed to whisper, he more so loudly shouted. He lowered his voice a bit, he must have noticed how loud he was, "you know I like you, but you also know I have to keep true to my word and the rules." Oh shit, this couldn't be good.

People in the office had heard the beginning of the lecture and started standing to get a better view or moved closer to us. I didn't need the whole office witnessing this!

"But," he continued, I don't think he was too angry anymore, I think he was just hopeful that I've stayed faithful to him and the job. I knew he wouldn't want to let me go. "I've received anonymous word that you've been involved with one of your fellow co-workers."

It was Erica, that was clear. I can't believed she ratted me out. The only reason she did it was to get rid of me so Derek would give her more attention. That's what she hoped anyways, it wouldn't work. He doesn't like her, why would he break rules for her?

I practically felt her smiling behind me. I turned my head. I was right, she couldn't help but to grin. Derek looked bad, I knew he wanted to die right there. I couldn't possibly rat him out. He made it clear how important this job was to him. I might be a bit hurt by him, but no way could I do this to him. I looked back at boss, who had a sad face.

"Stiles," that was touching. He rarely called me by that name, I was always address by my last. I didn't want to leave, but I couldn't lie. The time froze as he quietly asked me, "Did you break the rules, Stiles?"

I felt my heart pounding. If I answered I would most likely have no job. It'd all be over. Part of believed he wouldn't fire me, I had a hard time seeing that happen, but I couldn't underestimate him. I felt a tear pick at the corner of my eye. I felt the disappointment from boss. I felt the smart-ass grin on Erica's face. I could take her down with me and say I was with her, but then I'd never hear the end of it. Unless she killed me. I felt Derek's anxious demeanor and worry for the both of us.

I swallowed. Everyone's eyes were on me awaiting my answer. I swallowed, "Yes."


End file.
